Falling Stars
by 11th Prince the Ripper
Summary: It's just a normal day at the beach with some friends and a red head. Percy is immersing himself once again into things that might lead to one way or the other. The question is-what? PercyXRachel,might have Percabeth,might.Slightly AU.Elements of a fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Mr Beach Bum

Not many people like Rachel which I don't get. She's totally awesome. So what if she gets in the way of Percabeth? Doesn't that just make the couple stronger? I like Percabeth but I really, really like Rachel so I'm writing about her.

Has the elements of a fluff (more on Romance) but it's not full-pledged (I like angst).

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, my name would be printed at the bottom of the book and not Rick Riordan's, wouldn't it? But, if he was giving up the rights to it, I'd gladly accept. I am not earning money from writing this. I only get fulfillment and happiness. Kudos to ya' Rick Riordan_._

However, this story belongs to me. It was born after days of doing nothing on winter break. This is slightly AU [Alternate Universe] but not quite. Expect a little OoC-ness. Hey! they're in my story now.

Please R&R. Know it makes my day. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mr. Beach Bum**

I was looking at this girl at the beach. Well, more like _staring_ at her. I just couldn't help it. There weren't many people on the beach today and her flaming red hair just stole my whole attention. She was wearing a light white blouse over her swimsuit with her hair neatly tied back into a ponytail. She was sitting casually on the sand while drinking some cranberry juice. I couldn't tell what her eyes were like over her Gucci sunglasses but I bet they were beautiful. To sum it up, she looked like a million golden drachmas **-**really attractive.

"Percy, hurry up!" my friends shouted. I picked up the beach ball that cozily lay floating along the shore and headed back to our little game.

I was so tired when the day ended that it felt like I was holding the sky. I longed for the bed in the small villa we rented but I just fell down and fell asleep on the sand.

~O~

When my consciousness started to return, there was this nagging feeling on my back as if someone was jabbing me. The scent of the salty sea slowly woke me up. When my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I saw were the waves slowly crashing against the shore. They made me feel so relaxed I almost fell asleep again but the nagging feeling of a stick poking my back kept me up.

"Oi…," a girl's voice said. "Mister Beach Bum…How long are you going to lie there?" She paused for a moment.

I got up to a sitting position and faced the girl. To my surprise, it was the same girl from this morning. I instantly blushed.

"You know…in other public beaches, bums are instantly arrested for unlawfully using the beach as sleeping grounds…," she added as she poked me again with the stick.

"I'm not a bum...I just happened to accidentally fall asleep…"

"Uhuh…Keep telling yourself that."

"What are you doing here anyway…?"

"Well, Mr. Beach Bum, if you must know…," she started, particularly stressing the 'Mr. Beach Bum' title. "…Some girls started screaming earlier about some dead guy lying around here so I wanted to check it out."

"My name is Percy Jackson not Mr. Beach Bum, please…," I replied kind of annoyed at the title. "And that dead guy would be me, right?"

"Uhuh…What a bummer…I wanted to see a dead body."

That sent me the chills somehow. Why would she want to see dead bodies in the middle of the night? A sigh escaped my mouth in wonder. She didn't seem to mind. She just sat on the sand and looked up at the stars. The light of the moon wrapped her in an aura that was mystifying. I stayed put and simply watched her in awe.

She had green eyes that had a magnificent glint to it. She was wearing the same white blouse from earlier over some button-up shorts. I was pretty sure my face was getting redder from just watching.

"Rachel," she suddenly spoke. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare…" she finished, her gaze glued to the clear night sky.

"Huh?"

"You said your name is Percy, right? It's only proper for me to introduce myself as well."

I stayed quiet for a long while. I didn't know why but when she talks, there's this aura that makes you lose the words you were gonna say in reply. My feet were getting cold from tension for some reason. A few minutes passed and then…, a few more passed. We were far from the city so it was so quiet that the sound of waves was all that I could hear. And speaking of waves, they crept closer and closer towards us. Soon enough, they reached our feet. They kinda tickled.

"The tide is getting higher…"

"Uhuh…," she replied.

She started doodling on the sand with the stick from earlier. I stared at the sketch trying to decipher what it was but the waves got to it and it disappeared. I got up and patted away the sand on my shorts. There was a loud _Woosh _and a really big wave crashed against the shore showering warm seawater all over my body. The girl on the other hand, got completely doused. I laughed unintentionally.

"Are you okay?"

"Why _Yes_! I am _completely_ fine! _Especially _after being doused by water in the middle of the freezing night!" she said with much sarcasm. I laughed even more.

She rubbed her arms with her hands for warmth. I offered my hand to help her up. She stared at me for a short while and took it.

"_Thanks…,"_ she muttered under her breath.

Since she was wet, I could see through her blouse and at her white bra, not swimsuit…bra. I looked away and mentally slapped myself. _When did you become a pervert Perseus Jackson? _

"What's the matter?" she asked out of the blue while still shivering.

"Err…Nothing… The air here is freezing. You should go back to your cabin and change."

She looked back at the waves **-**her gaze seemed like it was looking a thousand miles away. "I…don't wanna go back...to my cabin."

"Okay…but you'll catch a cold…"

She frowned a bit. It looked like she was going to be stubborn. So…I did the wise thing and left. I know. I know…_Insensitive_ right? When I finally reached the villa, the guys were all asleep so I crept in slowly.

"Well, well…Where have you been Percy Jackson?" a slightly husky voice choked out.

"A-Annabeth…I…uhh…I kind of fell asleep on the sand." I uttered aimlessly. She looked kind of red and out of it.

"You know…that's illegal in some beaches…" she laughed.

"Annabeth…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? Of course not, Seaweed Brain! I just took one shot."

"_Right_….You got drunk from just one shot. That's…._weak_."

"I said I'm not drunk! I don't even drink any alcohol and nor do _you_. I just took some apple cider because Katie said it would be good for my cold."

"Oh…" That kinda made sense…I think. "So…Apple cider is good for colds?"

"I don't know…" That sounded wrong in a million unthinkable ways. Annabeth plus _I don't know _is like wow.

"Anyway…Is there more of that 'magic' Apple Cider of yours?"

"Yeah…in the kitchen…" She looked up at the clear night sky with a longing for something that I did not know of. I stopped in my tracks. She had that dreamy look in her eyes-one that I saw when I first met her. I smiled and entered the villa from the balcony.

When I got out once again, Annabeth had fallen asleep on the pavilion's bench. She looked so relaxed I couldn't help but feel amused. I took a sheet and draped it over her body and then went on my way.

_Achoo!_

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting casually on the ground…sneezing. I knew it-she'd be stubborn. I walked closer to her but she didn't seem to sense my presence.

"Hey," I called out. "You really should get home."

Before I even finished my statement, she cut me off with a stubborn, "NO way!" She looked at me and her flustered expression returned to the usual empty look that her face bore.

"Oh…so you're back…," she paused. "…Percy."

"So you remembered my name…Rachel." I sat down beside her and handed her a bottle of apple cider. "If you're going to be stubborn….then, would you like some company while you're on that?"

She stared at the bottle l just handed her like it was the most curious thing in the world. "What's this?"

"Apple cider…it's good for your cold…and," I handed her a thick cloth. "You look like you're freezing."

She took the cloth and draped it over herself and took a sip at the apple cider. We both smiled at each other. "Well…uhh…Thanks."

We sat there the rest of the night, quietly watching the beautiful night sky, studded with the diamonds of the night.

When morning finally came, I was sleeping soundly on the sand-alone, the red head nowhere in sight. I thought for a while and considered that maybe she was never there but the maroon cloth that I had given her last night was now wrapped around my body. I trudged back to the villa thinking that I probably looked like I had just woken up from a nightmare. When I got to the villa, hundreds of questions were thrown at me like a machine gun. Where were you last night? Why do you look so messed up? Blah blah blah.

"I fell asleep on the sand and I just woke up okay?"

I ignored the rest of the questions and headed for my room. And with the large bed sitting in front of me in such an inviting way, I couldn't help but fall asleep again.

There was continuous knocking on my door.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain."

-o-

_And that was the end of my little summer vacation. _

At least…the most interesting day of my summer vacation.

* * *

**If you didn't like the story**, I'm sorry to not have been satisfactory enough, to please you. If it opposes your principles, then I guess this story is not for you.

However, there is a small bundle that might laugh as they read through this and enjoy this story. This was made especially for them.

Constructive criticism is very much welcome though.

R&R

I've read the whole series. I bought the sequel: "The Lost Hero" last November but I haven't read it yet. I promised myself I'll publish a 'certain' story (not this one) first before reading it. But, if worse comes to worse and I'm not able to finish that story before September (the release of "The Son of Neptune") I'll read the book without publishing first.

So what I'm saying is, I'm pretty knowledgeable about the series but I get mistakes now and then. I do modify the story sometimes so expect that.

**I recommend skipping what's written below, it's mostly just ranting.**

And now, for my chapter blog:

~O~

I've done three chapters for this as of now and I can't seem to find my way to the next chapter probably because I got a block caused by school. You would too, with finals in two weeks, prom in a week, two researches due in a few days, a flood of projects and homework and specially, with college coming my way in a few months(Graduation is in one month...wew). Sigh. I made this story last December and finished off chapter 3 on the second day of January before the periodic exams. And ever since, I've been busy with contests and school. I only won 3rd place in the nationals but that's okay, the food was great XD. I'll keep writing though, don't worry.

**I love Rachel. Join my cause!**


	2. Chapter 2: Huh?

**Discalimer: **Do I really have to repeat myself? I do not own the Percy Jackson nor the series. I do however own this piece of chocolate I'm munching on right now. No...you can't have some. XP

No animals were hurt in the making of this fanfic nor in the munching of this chocolate. *Munch.

I write on the spur, expect incoherence! I've been real busy. It's amazing why they still keep me in school when I don't want anything to do with it. My beta is also busy (busier O.O than me)with school so she can't help. I don't feel like being unfaithful to my beta XD especially after all the fics we've been through. To Kite-san!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uh…duhh..Huh?**

I spend the year like any other teenager does-hanging around, having fun, enjoying life and failing school. Heck, I didn't just fail in school; I almost destroyed most of them. It's a miracle I still made it to High School or even got accepted to one. But when your mom's boyfriend is a teacher, I guess there are ways.

But for a person who has ADHD _and_ dyslexia, life is a lot harder.

I was walking around the block running some errands for my mom. I'm pretty sure she was just trying to get rid of me for the surprise "You haven't been kicked from school yet" and "You made it all the way to 16 without dying!" party a week from now. Something in my gut tingled-a feeling I got whenever I thought of my sixteenth birthday. It just felt like there was something about it.

Anyways, I spent the whole afternoon just strolling around. I went past parks, lakes, bridges and pavements casually enjoying the scene. I was almost back in our block when something caught my eye. My jaw dropped. _Wow _The freaking mansion was huge-yes not ordinary mansion huge…but huge mansion huge, get it?

It was the first time I'd seen it. Perhaps, it's because I've only seen the gates open like, today. And in each gate the letters W and D were aesthetically monogrammed in ebullient gold and silver. The perfectly lit pathways were streaming people that had the same astonished looks in their faces. A newsman bumped into me and fell to the ground. I tried to help him up but he scurried off himself and ran inside.

In all the confusion and excitement, my ADD started acting up, so I tried to leave but I was trapped in the crowd. I was starting to suffocate, but Grover found me and saved me from my ADD attack.

"Where have you been all day, Perce?" he asked.

"Walkin' around... You know…Couldn't keep still like usual."

We talked for a while as we walked on. And as we reached crossroads, we parted ways. And once again, when I was no longer under 'adult' supervision, trouble found me. Sure it was just a small and stupid problem but still it _was_ a problem. I ran after it, navigating through the crowd perfectly, without letting the cat out of my site. _Oh man. _I chased after it and ended up in another park far away.

"Hey…give that back to me. Annabeth gave me that pen…" I dove after it but all I managed to capture were some leaves, twigs, pebbles and mud-filthy mud that was now sprawled over my used-to-be-white t-shirt.

_Pfft… _On the plus side, the pen was on the ground as well, the cat nowhere in sight. Through all the drool and cat slobber, I noticed something I hadn't before-the word _RIPTIDE _etched on it in jaunty letters. I stood up and tried to clear away as much dirt away from my body as I could-which was hopeless considering the mud.

There was a high-pitched screech behind me that sounded like a cat. Startled, I spun around on instinct.

"Woah….Do you always like, kill people when they sneeze or…"

The world seemed to stop while my mind started heating up from catching up with what was happening. We both stared at each other, disbelief evident in both our faces.

"Percy…"

"Rachel,"

we both uttered at the same time. I was still in a stunned fit with my mouth gaping as if it was supposed to say something but couldn't. She had an expression that showed slight skepticism. Finally, a thought crossed my head and I blurted it out without a second thought.

"Kill you?"

She seemed to snap out of her trance as well and replied, "Yeah, with that large sword you swung earlier…Weird…Why'd it pass right through me."

"Uhmm…You're crazy..," I babbled. "All I have is this slobber-covered pen."

"Hmph..," she retorted. "_I'M crazy? _Coming from a guy who's covered up in mud and leaves, I don't think I can take that comment seriously." Hmm…She seems angry.

"Uhh…Err…Sorry…"

"…Well you seem to have evolved from simple beach bum to urban city park hobo…" Her tone slowly faded like she just realized something. "…sorry…"

"Okay…"

"Yeah…"

"Right…"

"Hmmm…."

"Well, I see this conversation is going down the 'intellectual' road," I beamed. That managed to make her laugh and I laughed along with her. The tension in the air turned into sweet humor and I had that mellifluous sensation in my stomach again, like the last time I had talked with her.

She looked up at me and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry…It's just that I was in a really bad mood." She raised her hand as if she was surrendering. "…didn't mean to act all mean to you and all."

"Oh…," was all that I could say.

Why is it that our conversations are about me being a bum and then period? _Silence. _I sighed as my phone rang. My mom's going to kill me. Rachel took a seat on the bench nearby. The first thought that came to my mind was, 'Is she going to stay here all night like last time?' _Such a weird girl_. I sighed once more and ignored the phone.

"Oi…" I called out. "Are you going-…," my voice trailed off. I sighed for like the millionth time. I can't believe her. She falls asleep in a park bench and she calls _me_ the hobo slash bum.

In the bustle of the streets and the noise of the crowd, some men in black that looked extremely out of place, streamed into the park and approached Rachel. I backed up a bit. They tried to wake her up. I wanted to protest but as Rachel had so haughtily explained, who would take me, in my current mud-stained appearance, seriously.

She woke up from her short lived deep slumber like a child who didn't want to go to school yet. She rubbed her eyes and hauled herself up slowly, as if she had no choice. I felt a little guilt wash over me, like I should be doing something.

The men in black talked to her, trying to convince her about something. They didn't seem like bad guys more like standard gentlemen in suits. Then I noticed it, the elegant script of the monogrammed WD on their frocks.

"Mr. Dare…we'll be heading back shortly," they said through their phones.

Then, it dawned on me. The beach, this park and her stubbornness **-**she was being difficult then and now…It's just a hunch but I had a feeling that it was true.

_She was_

…_running away…_

_-….-_

I broke through my silent debate and just acted on impulse. I grabbed her and bolted as fast as I could.

~O~

* * *

I really do drabble. I got the "name" (I bet you don't know what I mean…) for chapters 4 through 14 ready but they're just names. I'll start writing the manuscript! Yes, I'm incorporating manga-speak to fanfics.

Ciao-su

This is a test-Psychological Observation test which is the reason why it's early.

Rest assured. This _is_ drabble.

Wow, this is kinda short. Huh.

**Chapter Blog(?):**

Don't you guys think that the ending for The Last Olympian was a little rushed? The way it was ended is pretty good enough for me but I can't help but get the feeling of being "rushed". I love Rachel and all but she was a tad bit annoying in the ending. First off, taking off in a spur on Blackjack was a little much. Was she that much in a hurry? Plus, she worried people with her determination to get inside camp without weighing the fact that she might die (which didn't happen -.-;). I think it was for the purpose of getting Annabeth and Percy to camp in a jiffy. However, I love the whole Oracle thing. Just Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3: That was Fast

It's finally been a week! Okay, a little over a week. I just got home from prom. Weee~ I finished this long ago before I even published but I was busy with school deadlines (Ripper: more like too lazy O.O) Hey! That's a trade secret!

**Disclaimer**: Prinzu: Ripper take it away! Ripper: VoOm! -.-; In ripper speak that means I don't own anything but the story.

I'm telling you this is **drabble.** This gets serious in the next chapter though. And by serious I mean, levels up from drabble to drabble-like storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**THAT**_** was fast. **

For a person with ADHD, making decisions is easy. I just have to think about it and somehow my body doesn't wait for a go signal from my brain but rather just acts on it. It has its perks but more often it _is _annoying. And so I face another sticky situation…

_I grabbed her…and just bolted._

_Running away as fast as I could…_

I panted. I sighed. I kept on and lost track of time. Rachel didn't even utter a single word or phrase while my mind was still in an unkempt daze. My lungs were burning up and my feet were close to giving in. We stopped in the garden of a hotel named Parker Inn. I gasped for air desperately. Rachel still kept her quiet façade. I turned to face her, she seemed sadder-and suddenly there was an awkward feeling in the air.

I laughed-it was the only reaction that my body could conjure at the time. She looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

"You are such a weird girl…," I cracked up.

Her eyebrows cringed and her expression furrowed. "Weird?"

"Yup,weird."

The baffled expression she had slowly faded. She smiled warmly. My fingers turned numb and cold like it had just been struck. The feeling enveloped my whole body along with a slight sentiment of embarrassment. I looked down, trying to hide my flustered face. I tried to concentrate on other things-like the melody of a sax far away, the bustling of the wind, and the trickle of rain that had started to pour.

Really…The silence of our unspoken conversation overpowered the uproar of the city night. The rain started to get heavier yet my body didn't feel like moving away from the water's grasp. I was frozen in place, absorbed in her smile.

"We…," she began. "…are soaked."

The rain was streaming down, real hard and strong. "I can see that…" I said out loud within smirks. I was starting to find our short and silent conversations quite enjoyable.

The rain pattered on the sidewalks and gladly took shelter in our clothing. She skipped over to a bench nonchalantly and took a seat chastely. I followed her example and sat with her. Twilight broke and dusk fell over New York. Through the billowing rain, we chatted yet it felt normal even in our drenched states. And in a bustling city, no one cared about the two who were talking indifferently in the rain.

_It was fun while it lasted._

And just when I was beginning to enjoy her company more and more, she just had to leave. I just smiled to myself and headed home. She said she needed to fulfill a 'deal' that she's been running away from for way too long. I thought about it-which went nowhere, so I just let it be. And as I passed through the crowded pathways and rain spattered buildings, there was only one thought that reigned over my head, the question of when I would be able to see her again. I smiled inwardly and scurried off home, hoping not to get into trouble.

_And that was the last I saw of her ever._

_Just Kiddin…_

I saw her again the day after that...

And the day after that…

And a lot more days after that…

We became pretty close after a while. She was just so easy to hang out with unlike some girls…I know. Until…..a certain point.

The bench behind Parker's Inn became one of my favorite places. The view was studded with greenery, with a precarious background of the city lights and buildings. Yet, the fresh and lush forest garden overcame the bustling air of busy streets. Plus, I always spend the afternoon there with Rachel. It's a shame the summer was close to ending. She'd have to leave…right after my birthday.

I sighed.

The afternoon was just like the usual -a fresh and cool afternoon with a dim sky. Rachel placed her hand on my head, as if patting me. She knew that I loved being pat on the head. I enjoyed it…duh. But, she always had something grim to say after doing so.

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled. "Ah…you're getting to know me better." But her smile slowly faded. "I need to leave…New York city that is…"

"Yeah…I know." She'd already said that before. "…after my birthday right?"

She shook her head. I suddenly felt sadness wash over me. "Hmm..Hmm…It's…well…I'll have to leave earlier…"

My eyebrows scrunched. Why? I screamed in my head. "Why?"

"Something's come up…," she looked away from me.

"When?" I blurted. I'm pretty sure dejection mirrored my voice.

"uh…" She looked hesitant. Her lips quivered as she spoke. "…like…right now…" Her voice broke.

We'd gotten pretty close, in just the span of a week and a half. I couldn't take seeing one of the only real friends I had, leave.

I guess it was natural-I once again said something intelligent like "Uhh…wha?...un?"

She just smiled at me melancholically.

"Why so suddenly…?" I pouted.

"Because….Percy is Percy," she smiled.

I felt a sweat drop trickle down my temples. "What? That sounds out of place…"

She giggled. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

The feeling of sadness came back, overcoming the momentary jolt of bliss. "Will I see you again?"

She looked away to the other direction and started walking. "Goodbye Percy!" She turned back for the last time and dashed off. And it felt like it was final -a final goodbye. I clutched my chest and everything turned black.

* * *

*Desperately tries to remove makeup. Stupid prom rules. I was forced to wear a dress. GASP!

I have no title sense. Sorry. Drabble is so fun! But the story's gonna get serious in a not so serious way. ^^

I noticed something. I get less and less words as each chapter passes. O.O Even in chapter 4! But Chapter 5 is a whole new deal.

**It's the great big book of everything with everything inside!**

**Turn to C for Chapter Blog. This book'll be your guide. :C**

I am random beyond all reason!

**PERCABETH**

Have you noticed that Percabeth could totally mean both Rachel and Annabeth?

WHAT? You'd probably say if this is the first time the subject was welcomed to you.

**Per**cy + Ann**abeth** Chase= Percabeth

**Per**cy + Rachel Eliz**abeth** Dare = Percabeth

Of course, it's only Rachel's second name but let's view it this way:

In the series, it is inevitable that Percy and Annabeth are meant to be together (in the series) since Rick here has control over it. But Rachel makes the pair so strong that her presence in the series becomes inevitable as well.

To Rick, Rachel will always be second in Percy's heart and thus only her second name holds true to Percabeth. But, they are definitely, the main love triangle in the book. Hence, glory to Percabeth!

Rick, Can I call you Rick? No? Uhh…unn…Mr. Riordan-shisho. Don't hurt me...*cowers in a corner.

**PERCABETH rules!**

**But, Rachel is cool! You wit' me?**

-O-


	4. Chapter 4: Cows and Old Hags

**Beware of confusion!**

**Disclaimer: **Error, Error! Error! Please turn to Chapter 2 of this story. This Disclaimer booth is currently experiencing some technical difficulties. :D

Tsk. The mist is just so…mystifying.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cows and Old Hags**

I woke up to another dreary morning-the sun is shining on me with its brisk light, the ceiling fan dragging along like it was carrying the world, and my eyes feeling heavier than ever. And oh look…a cow…

"Ahhh!" I briefly exclaimed. The cow looked at me as if telling me something.

"Moo…-" Well, that's original.

"Ah..?"

"Moo—"

The cow leans down, his shadow looming over me. "Moo`" it says as it licks my face.

"Great, I've got fresh cow slobber early in the morning."

"Moo~," it happily exclaims as its tail wags back and forth.

"Percy? What's the matter?" Mom asked as she enters the room.

"Down girl! Stop it…" I couldn't help but laugh. It licked me relentlessly pushing me into a laughing fit. "Hey…Hey!" I cried out hoping that it would stop its triumphant effort at tickling me.

"Percy?" my mom asked again and I turned to her. She raised her eyebrow hinting a little disbelief and bewilderment.

"Can't you see the-" I looked back to find that the shadow once looming over me had disappeared. What the-? I stared around my room which looked pretty much normal, cow-nowhere in sight. "Err…nothing."

"Well, you better get ready for school…," she smiled as she handed me a hefty serving of blue pancakes glazed with sticky golden honey. Yet, the stack lost its mouth-watering appeal as my mind concentrated on my icky slobber covered face. That cow was definitely here.

~O~

The day was pretty dry but clouds loomed over the sky threatening to shed some rain. I walked along the pavement heading towards school everything feeling a little less normal than usual. I felt a little irritated like my ADHD was acting up again. Though why, I can't quite put my finger on. Something was definitely different. And with every step I took, I had a weird striking feeling in my spine like electric.

The feeling of someone watching me struck. I scanned the area over me and spotted an old man sitting on a bench. He immediately raised his newspaper to cover his face as I stared at him. But, I could swear his skin was green a second there. I walked on shrugging it off as nothing.

As I passed through the bustling streets and gathering crowd, I began seeing things again. There was a woman with a slimy tail crossing the street, a bird holding up a blade with its talons, a policeman that had a skull for a head and a human-sized pixie selling me flowers. Except maybe for the giant pixie which was just a sales gig, the policeman, the woman and the bird, all looked human again. Though it was only for a second, I swear they really did look like…like monsters. I hurried my pace, dashing off to school.

I was finally able to heave a sigh of relief as I reached the school grounds. I looked back hoping that no one or rather, nothing followed me. I smiled at my little triumph and turned towards the gates.

However…everything turned cold.

The air choked out a torrent of leaves and the trees danced along to the whips of the strident gale. Yet, other than the noise of the hyped up trees, there was complete silence. My body felt cold and numb as the steps towards the entrance looked grim. No one seemed to be around but three old hags snugly knitting up a scarf on top of the stairs. They all looked at me at the same time, their eyes cold and empty. Their gaze sent me another set of shivers and their lips curled up into the creepiest smile I've ever seen. And what's creepier is that they did everything in perfect unison.

I moved on toward the steps while my guts screamed in protest. The grannies gave off a spine chilling chuckle and went back to work. I gulped down as I neared the steps. My body felt like mush as it dragged on in slow motion. The air got colder and colder. My brain started heating up though it felt cold at the same time as I stood between the grannies.

I pushed myself further, thrusting open the doors of the school's entrance. As the doors shut, the bells gave off an alarming echo that resonated through my body.

I clutched my chest feeling a tension unlike any other.

The cold and grim feel melted into normality and the silence from earlier transformed into raucous noise that seemed to come from nowhere. But, the noise faded into whispers as several eyes turned to me. A jock puts his hands together and starts clapping. He turned to the crowd and egged them to follow.

"Percy! Percy! Percy-!" the crowd begins to chant.

They all cheered and smiled at me as if I did some sort of valiant deed. The question is what did I do? I looked at the unruly crowd, my vision getting slightly slurred.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!"

They cheered on…

~O~

* * *

And now we are in a phase where we all say, "Where did that cow come from?"

I already warned you about drabble. We are now moving to the actual storyline.

Confused aren't cha? Weee…I'm trying a confusing set of chapters that get tied in soon in the future, so just bear with me^^. It's like an arc.

**Ripper: **Prinzu's lost it (especially the original script/thought for this) so this is where it is going. Yet, I wonder how this already has an outline for 15 more chapters.** Oh wait, **_**Roar!**_

-~O~-

**Chapter Blog:**

I am so tired from finals. We took all the freakin' finals straight in one day! Sheesh, and I took it without studying one bit XD. I wonder how that's gonna turn out. Oh well…

So in celebration of the end of the finals for high school, I will SLEEP! And post this.

Bye Bi

ZzZzzzZzz (-.-)zZZZzzzz


End file.
